Memorias de la Niñez
by CecyBlack
Summary: Este one-shot participa en el reto temático de enero "Infancias" de "El Monte Olimpo" Tres pequeños momentos que marcan la infancia de un pequeño niño, que hacen lo que es ahora: Un Héroe.


**Este one-shot participa en el reto temático de enero "Infancias" de "El Monte Olimpo".**

 **Tristemente los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a mi Tío Rick Riordan.**

 **Espero les sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 _"Supe que la vida iba a ser difícil, cuando en el Kinder mi frijol no germino"_

 _..._

Frank miro embelesado los ojos marrones de su mamá. Ella era lo más grande que tenía y que quería. Observo su sonrisa tan cálida y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Estaban en el patio, ella le estaba explicando cómo usar el arco.

Un chasquido frente a sus ojos lo saco de su aturdimiento. Se sonrojo.

-Ay Frank.- el pequeño de apenas 6 años soltó un suspiro al ver que estaba divertida. No es que alguna vez la hubiera visto enojada.- Pon atención cariño. Haber derecho, si muy bien. Sostén firme el arco, bien. Ahora, imita esto. ¡Muy bien Frank!- El chico chino-canadiense inflo su pecho orgulloso. Hace tiempo había querido aprender y ahora ya estaba mejorando.

-Ese cabeza de buey jamás podrá sostener un arco sin herirse en el proceso.- dijo una señora de edad avanzada, quien se encontraba sentada en el umbral de su mansión.

El pequeño bajo la cabeza triste y empezó a bajar su arco. Su madre siempre le decía que no discutiera con su abuela, que solo se enojaría más. Y si lo decía, ¿Por qué siempre tenía razón? Empezó a desanimarse.

Una mano dura y fuerte, pero que trasmitía tanto cariño le levanto el rostro. Madre e hijo encontraron sus ojos. Su madre le sonrió.

-Jamás permitas que alguien te diga que no puedes hacer algo.- le susurro en su oído, mientras le volvía a levantar el arco. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Inténtalo cariño. Yo sé que puedes.

Frank miro con renovado interés el blanco. Lanzo la flecha dando en el centro.

Sonrió con deleite y emoción en sus infantiles ojos.

-Muy bien Fai.- dijo su abuela a sus espaldas.- Un Zhang nunca falla, aun siendo tú.

Se escuchó un resoplido de la madre del chico.

* * *

Frank estaba brincando de la emoción. Su madre había llegado de luchar con los malos con una bonita medalla y lo había llevado al pueblo a comprarle algo.

Frank miraba embelesado todas las tiendas. Había desde juguetes, ropa (insertar mueca de Frank), tiendas de mascotas (Frank lo descarto de inmediato después de una mirada y negación de su madre), y luego…

-¡Quiero uno! ¡Quiero uno!- exclamo contento el niño mirando la heladería. Emily miro con incertidumbre los alrededores donde se divisaba un poco de nieve. ¿Quién en su sano juicio vendería helado en esta época?

-Frank…- empezó pero al ver la cara de emoción de su hijo desistió y sonrió. Ya vería cuando se enfermara.- Esta bien. Vamos.

Entraron caminando (solo Emily, Frank entro corriendo) y se posaron frente al escaparate viendo los diferentes sabores.

-Quiero… mmm…- pego su carita en el cristal. Emily soltó una risita.- Quiero ese.- señalo un pote con helado de chocolate.

Emily asintió a la dependienta para que le diera un pequeño vasito. No había que arriesgarse con más.

Frank espero paciente a que le dieran su helado. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los lentos, según el niño, movimientos que la encargada hacía para darle su nieve.

Casi brinco de alegría cuando su madre le pasó su nieve de chocolate. Tomo con su regordeta y pequeña manita la cuchara, tomo una gran cantidad y la dirigió a su boca.

Emily observo con una sonrisa la emoción que su hijo transmitía al comer.

De la nada, Frank empezó a vomitar y a ponerse de color rojo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miro a su mamá pidiendo ayuda.

A Emily se le podría catalogar como una persona amable y gentil, que aunque era comandante de ejército y su trabajo consistía en pelear en la guerra, rara vez se enojaba. Pero jamás dañen a su familia o sale un monstruo.

La pobre dependienta les aseguro y aseguró que la nieve no tenía nada malo. Para satisfacer a un cliente decidió darle otro vasito de helado, solo que esta vez en lugar de ser de chocolate fue de vainilla. Pero hubo el mismo resultado. Al entrar en contacto con el postre, el pobre de Frank terminaba en arcadas y con una coloración en la piel de un tono rojizo.

Emily ya no sabiendo que hacer, agarro a su hijo y lo llevo al doctor, después de muchas amenazas de muerte a la pobre chica que no tenía ni idea de que había pasado.

La madre del niño suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de la razón por la cual su hijo empezó a tener esos síntomas. Era ni más ni menos que intolerante a los lácteos.

Regresaron a pie a su casa. Frank iba cabizbajo mirando de reojo las tiendas. Se detuvo frente a la heladería y la vio con un tierno puchero.

-Mamá, yo quiero uno. Me gusta el helado- susurro con tristeza contenida.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no se puede.- le dijo con voz maternal.

-¿Por qué?- continuó sin dejar de ver por el escaparate.

-Eres intolerante a la lactosa bebé- le acaricio la cabecita.

Y ese fue el día en el que Frank se enteró de que no toleraba la lactosa y amaba el helado.

-Y ¿uno de limón?- le dijo esperanzado.

Su mamá soltó una risita.

-Bien, compremos uno de limón.

* * *

Frank se encontraba en el jardín trasero de su casa jugando con unas figuritas. Había una de un oso, un dinosaurio, un elefante (la cuál era una de sus favoritas), un perro, un cocodrilo y un dragón.

Estaban teniendo una pelea campal entre ellos. Frank pensaba que con lógica el dragón debería de ganar, pero a él le gustaba el elefante y quería que el ganara.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento muy estratégico, una sombra lo cubrió. Asombrado levanto la mirada y con la boca abierta observo como un lagarto GIGANTESCO estaba sobre él. Frank enseguida noto las diferencias y vio que no era un lagarto si no un dragón. Observo preocupado a su dragón de juguete y empezó a temblar.

Pensando que se lo quería comer, no pudo hacer nada más que...

-Te juró que tú siempre ganaras. Aunque me gusten los elefantes- suplico poniendo sus manitas sobre su cabeza y bajando la mirada. El miedo le recorría.

Al pasar los segundo y viendo que no le había pasado nada, a su cabeza vinieron dos opciones:

1.- O el dragón había escuchado sus ruegos y no lo había comido con la condición de que siempre ganará, o...

2.- Él no era el objetivo.

Levanto la cabeza, asustado. El dragón se estaba encogiendo y se metía por la ventana del ático. _La abuela se va a enojar y no te gustaría verla enojada,_ pensó con inocencia y con escalofrío.

Se levantó de prisa. Entro corriendo a la casa y con paso apresurado se dirigió a la planta alta aun con la figurita del dragón en su mano, la cual apretaba con pavor.

Al llegar a la escalera y cuando se disponía a subir un pie, la voz de su abuela impidiéndole subir le llego de repente.

Se mordió el labio indeciso. Suspiro. Haciendo acopio de valor y sin importarle las consecuencias.

Empezó a subir escalón por escalón.

Tomo lentamente la perilla y cuando iba a girarla, la puerta se abrió de repente. Frank dio un paso atrás.

Su madre salió por allí y lo miro con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hijo?- le dijo amable mientras le daba un beso.

Frank acordándose del motivo de su venida, abrió los ojos con impresión, emoción y un poquito de miedo. Trato de ver entre su mamá la habitación. Emily Zhang cerró la puerta y empezó a conducir a su hijo escaleras abajo. El niño la siguió pero aun así seguía viendo para arriba.

-Mamá, tienes que checar. Hay un dragón allá arriba- Frank hacia gesticulación tanto con sus manos y su cara.- Era grande y verde igual a este- le mostro su figurilla.

Para consternación de Frank, su madre se puso roja. Coloco sus manos en su cintura.

-¿qué hacías a fuera sin tu abuela o yo?- le dijo suave pero firme.

Ahora fue el turno de Frank de ruborizarse.

-Yo... Estaba jugando. Y en eso fue cuando vi al dragón- le siguió contando.

\- No era un dragón cariño. Era solamente yo- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El niño abrió la boca.

\- ¿Yo también lo puedo hacer?- le pregunto emocionado.

\- Claro que sí. Tú también tienes la magia. Tú puedes ser lo que quieras- le dijo en un abrazo.

Frank se quedó pensando mirando la figurita del dragón en su mano derecha y el elefante en su izquierda.

 _Ahora si podrá perder el dragón. Porque mi mami no me comerá,_ pensó con inocencia.

-¡Yo seré un elefante!- exclamo alegre mientras brincaba y casi se cae por su torpeza.

Emily Zhang se rió mientras lo sujetaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, estos son cortos fragmentos que se me ocurrieron de uno de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que les hayan gustado.**

 **Para los que siguen mis otras historias, debo comunicar algo...**

 **¡NO LAS VOY A ABANDONAR! jaja.**

 **He de decir que acabo de comprar mi laptop, así que todas mis historias que se quedaron sin actualización, serán actualizadas a mas tardar el fin de semana. Y ya no habrá nada detenido. Tal vez me tarde unos días, pero no pasara de allí.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Saludos! ;)**


End file.
